Rising from the Ashes (Kalos)
by LightDrksoul
Summary: Giovanni has won and defeated the elite fours and champions of the world. With the regions under his control and the legendaries missing, the world turns to Ash who is also gone missing. Years pass and a new hero must rise or the world will forever stay under Team Rocket. Amourshipping, Laserbladeshipping, and others.
1. Chapter 1

A New World! A Hero Must Rise!

 _Welcome to the Pokemon World, once a place full of life and mystery, has become a dark hole of sadness and depression. Four years have passed since Team Rocket attacked every region at once and managed to take over, with Kanto being the first to fall. People were confused as to how the pokemon leagues were so caught off guard and rumors began that the Kanto and Johto elite fours and champions were overwhelmed when they all met together in the same place. Soon it came out that the Viritain gym leader Giovanni was the true leader of Team Rocket and it was he who had set up the meeting to ambush the Kanto and Johto leaders. The moment the other regions heard of the disce, they tried to block any Rockets from entering. However, it was too late as Rocket members appeared everywhere and took the biggest cities as their own. As each region's evil team had been defeated, the Rockets entered secretly and slowly grew like a virus. There were some trainers who attempted to fight back, but were simply outnumbered._

 _Others saw the signs that this was a battle that couldn't be won and ran to gather supplies and numbers that would be needed. Many turned to their guardians, the legendary pokemon, but it seemed as though they had all vanished when they were most needed. Those who had waited for the hero, that had traveled the regions and became friends with the legends, were left waiting as he too had vanished. As the years passed, Giovanni had cemented his control over the remaining regions that fought back with Kalos being the last to fall. Alola has continued to be just out of his reach as the Aether Foundation and Team Skull had joined forced to keep Team Rocket away, but they know he has a plan. However, there were pockets of people unwilling to give up and a small rebellion has grown. Two Kalos Rebels had just escaped a Team Rocket facility with their prize when they began to be followed…_

"B, I thought you disabled their alarms! I don't know about you, but I hear alarms!" A male, who was dressed in dark clothes with a mask covering the lower part of his face, shouted at his partner as the wind was picking up.

"They must have had back up generators! Now run faster M or I swear I'll kick your butt from here back to Hoenn! All we have to do is get across the bridge and we'll be safe!" B pulled out a long cord and threw one end behind her, making it land in a puddle, and pulling the the other end. "M, go across the bridge and the moment I cross cut it!" M nodded and crossed the bridge as B waited and the moment she heard splashing a dedenne popped out of her shirt and put it's cheek to the wire. Loud screams was heard and B smiled, running across and petting the little hamster. "Gotta love the thunderbolt."

B jumped across as M cut the bridge. The two took a moment to look down and fist bumped each other. "Not bad B, I'd give that jump a eight out of ten."

B raised an eyebrow. "Only an eight? I think your glasses were fogged again."

M pouted and checked his glasses out of instinct. "One time that happened and you never let it die." B smiled and put an arm around her partner as she pulled out their prize. "You really think this can make that big of a difference?"

B nodded. "I know it can. If there was one thing I learn from _him_ was the importance of a belief. If he was here, he would never think for a moment that any of these little attack and run tactics we been doing haven't made a difference. No matter how small the action, we inspire hope in people who don't have any."

M smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Come on, we have to get back to the yellow boss." The two traveled for a few hours and ended up at the side of a cliff. Moving a rock and, after a eye scan; handprint scan; and vitals check, the cliff moved for a max of ten seconds and the two went in. The building of three floors built into the cliff was an impressive construction and housed the entire Kalos Rebellion. Several trainees looked away from their training and awed at the two advanced agents, both smiled at them and lowered their masks and hoods. The youngest recruit looked to be ten and the oldest in their twenties. Their teacher was older looking boy that wore the remains of a once stylish cape and a talonflame was by his side.

"Okay you all, the agents have to give in their report to the yellow boss so lets let them go." B and M nodded at him and waved at the recruits, walking away and heading to the highest floor.

"Did you see how young one of them was? I bet Yellow is getting desperate if he is accepting them at that age." M said glancing back. "This is a war and we need soldiers, but kids?"

"We were smaller when we had our adventures and I trust Yellow to make the right choice, besides we wanted to fight when we were that age too. Come on." They opened the door to the biggest office and the Yellow boss was in the middle of a call. He was the once Lumiose City gym leader Clemont, but now he was older and the spirit he once had has gotten weaker.

"I understand professor and I want to send more troops, but the ninja village haven't returned my calls yet and without their support we can't get soldiers into Snowbelle City. I will inform you of any changes and please try to hold on." Clemont sighed and turned to the two agents, giving them a tired smile and rushing over to hug B. "Oh Bonnie, I'm so glad you're safe!"

Bonnie sighed while M smiled. "Bro, why do you have to do this every time I complete a mission? I am a big girl now, and what did I say to call me when I'm in combat clothes?"

Clemont rolled his eyes and fixed his glasses. "Fine _B,_ what did you two find? All my contacts in Team Rocket said was to check that building." Bonnie smiled and pulled out their prize, a blue and black mega stone. "I-is that really?"

M nodded. "It's the mega stone for Charizard to turn into his X form. I bet that Alain guy will be able to make the most out of it."

Clemont took it and nodded. "Great job Bonnie! You too Max! Thanks to this, Professor Sycamore, Mairin, and the others they have will be just fine! I better send it to him right away!" As Clemont was messing with a machine of his, Bonnie and Max didn't leave but asked.

"Umm bro, have you heard anything about Ash or Serena yet?"

"Or about my sister and the state of Hoenn?"

Clemont stopped and turned to them. "...No. I never stopped looking for Ash, but there haven't been any real reports of him. I know that if he was able he'd be here with us. As for Hoenn and your sister, the last thing I heard was that they launched a successful attack at a Rocket base and beat back one of the executives named Archer. They had also found a prisoner named Drew and freed him." Clemont took a moment before continuing. "Serena has been seen in almost every region and has been able to destroy a major base in each. The last known location of her was in Pallet Town where she defeated the elite officer named Vicious or Iron Masked Marauder. The people, Rockets, and even some of our own, call her the spirit of the hero. She is dressed like Ash and stays just out of sight, always beating the bad guys and vanishing before anyone can see her face. I suspect that she is trying to keep up people's hope by pretending to be the one person that they believe can save everyone, but I worry since she refuses to accept our help. I think I have a call."

Clemont answers a video phone of his own invention and sees that Sycamore and Alain are in front of a teleporter than Clemont again made. "You said that you had something that could turn the tides?" Clemont nodded and sent over the mega stone, smiling at Alain's shocked face. "You found one?!"

"Actually, our good friends at Team Rocket did and these two kindly picked it up." Clemont said as he pointed to Max and Bonnie. "Yep, they really showed the-" A huge explosion shook the building and knocked everyone to the ground. Clemont recovered and crawled to his sister, whom had been knocked out. Max woke groggily and reached out towards Bonnie. "Cameras!" Clemont shouted and a screen appeared that showed that Team Rocket had blown open the entrance with an army of Dragon types. They were led by the elite member Domino, who was threatening to kill people if the Yellow Boss didn't show themselves. Clemont cursed at himself and looked at Bonnie and Max, before giving Max a smile and a pokeball. "There is a switch behind the bookcase, take the secret exit and head to Snowbelle. Find Sycamore and protect Bonnie, please Max."

Clemont didn't give him time to argue as he tossed a pokeball and Luxray appeared, the two walked out of the office and jumped down to face Domino and her grunts. "So you're the boss? I expected someone taller."

"I expected someone smarter."

Domino growled and Clemont told everyone to run for the other exits as he rushed forward and called out Bunnelby and Heliolisk as well. "Allow me to join you boss!" The teacher from before jumped in calling out his talonflame.

"Nico, I can't ask you to stay-"

"You don't have to sir, Team Rocket took my little brother and I won't run anymore. This is for Chester!"

Domino smirked. "Well that was sweet, I hate sweet. These fools are mine, you chase after the others!" Clemont and Nico didn't let them get past and the battle began.

. . .

Max was struggling as he pulled Bonnie through a hidden cave and they came outside. Bonnie sturred and looked around. "Where is my brother? What happened?" Max didn't answer and kept pulling her, but she grabbed his collar and pulled him down. "Tell me Max! Where is here?!"

"He stayed behind to fight the Rockets… he needs us to get to Sycamore Bonnie." Bonnie was silent for a moment, before she tried to go back. "Bonnie! He needs us to go forward, not back."

"Shut up Max! I'm not going to let him die back there! I refuse!" Bonnie was about to punch Max as he went closer to her, but he ended up hugging her. "Please Bonnie… I can't lose anyone else…"

Bonnie felt something else touch her as Clemont's Chespin popped out of its pokeball and hugged her leg. "...Okay… Let's get to Snowbelle…" Max nodded and led the way. Bonnie looked back and begged her brother to stay strong then turned ahead and putting a hand over her heart, made one wish. "Serena… please… We need you…"

. . .

High on Mt Silver, A girl who was dressed in a blue jacket, blue jeans, a red hat, and sneakers was meditating with a blue aura surrounding her. Several pokemon were around her and jumped when the girl opened her eyes and held her head.

"Bonnie!"


	2. Chapter 2

Saving a Friend! A Mega Chance!

"Bonnie!" A now fifteen-year-old Serena shouted and held her head, she had heard that voice was as though the girl had been right beside her. Delphox rushed to her master's side and help her to her feet. "Thank you Delphox, I sorry for scaring you all."

"Del Phox Delphox?" Delphox questioned.

"I heard Bonnie, I think she needs me… I know I said you all would get a break after Pallet Town, but this is Bonnie." Delphox twirled her stick, showing her excitement for helping their old friend. Pangoro flipped on it's sunglasses and nodded. Sylveon hopped onto Serena's shoulder and nuzzled her face. Rhydon grunted and showed it's fist, ready to take down anyone who stood in their way. Lucario looked up and stopped leaning against the cave walls, after throwing a cape on, he spoke in her mind. "If that is what you wish master."

"You know I don't like that title, but thank you Luca." Serena pulled out a pokeball and tossed it, releasing a huge bird that had yellow and red hair. "And you Pidgeot? Will you help me?" The bird bowed its head and allowed Serena to get on it's back. She recalled her pokemon and climbed on, hugging the bird as they took off towards Kalos. Somewhere in the flight, Serena had fallen asleep and memories of how things were before Team Rocket's attack returned to plague her with nightmares.

. . .

Serena was ecstatic as she rushed home to show off her newest pokemon and coordinating ribbon to her mother. She decided to take a break from Hoenn and go home to Kalos for a bit, but when she arrived there was no one at home and Rhyhorn seemed to also be missing.

"Serena! Is that really you?!" Serena turned as a brunette jumped hugged her.

"S-Shauna? What are you doing here? I thought you were traveling through Sinnoh for ribbons."

Shauna smiled and opened her bag to show a case of ribbons. "I was, but since I was doing so well I wanted to come back to see the folks! I guess you're here for the same reason. I saw your mom heading towards that rhyhorn ring outside of town."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Of course she'd head there. Good to see you doing so well, I have ribbons too." Serena showed her own collection and after some small talk left Vaniville towards the place she used to hate. The last time she was here was the day she saw Ash save Lumiose on TV and decided that she needed to find him. That one decision had changed her entire life, because of it she found lifelong friends; bitter rivals; new courage; and a reason for living. She never in a million years believed that that one choice would give her so much, but the biggest surprise was just how hard she fell into love for the raven-haired Ash Ketchum. What was it that attracted her? He was handsome and kind, honest to a fault, dense as a rhyhorn, brave, and fearless. All the things about him that should have pushed her away only made her feelings stronger.

Serena sighed as she thought back to all the times that she had spent with him and that final goodbye where she summoned the courage to finally kiss him. That single moment made all the waiting worth it. Her thoughts were interrupted by an enormous dust cloud at the rhyhorn ring, it was strange to see as the cloud looked to be from a pokemon battle. Her mother would never just have a pokemon battle, but the sign that confirmed that something was wrong was when fetchling came out and looked to be hurt. "Fetchling! What happened? Where's mom?" The bird turned to the rhyhorn ring. "I'm going to go help her, go find Officer Jenny and fast!" Serena ran towards the ring and saw her mother battling with rhyhorn against a woman with a R on their chest using a roserade and losing badly. "Mom!"

Grace turned and mouthed her name, in that split moment of distraction the rocket woman smiled. "Roseade! Use hyper beam on that girl!" Roseade nodded and used a hyper beam towards Serena, but Grace jumped in the way. As she ran towards her mother, all Serena could hear was a scream but realized it was her own.

"NO! Mom! Wake up! PLEASE!" Serena screamed and begged, but her mother didn't stur. Rhyhorn roared in rage at the death of it's long time friend and rushed at the woman, just to be swatted away by the roseade. Serena watched Rhyhorn fall still and she stood with tears in her eyes, glaring at the woman. "No more! I'm gonna make you pay for this!"

"Oh please girly, you and your mother have wasted enough of my time. That little town behind you is what the boss sent me here to destroy and I don't disappoint the boss."

Serena turned to Vaniville and back to the woman. "W-what?! Why would you do that?! Why are you even in Kalos?! I never saw any Team Rocket members here, but James, Jessie, and Meowth!"

The woman scowled. "Those fools have outlived their usefulness and Team Rocket is everywhere girl! At this very moment, every Rocket member is attacking major and minor cities all over the world and by this time Kanto and Johto have fallen. You see girl, everything is about to change and Team Rocket will rule!"

Serena called out her Lucario, Braixen, Pancham, and Sylveon. "I won't let that happen! None of us will!"

Domino laughed as she called out a Hypno. "Well I look forward to you stopping us." Serena told Braixen to use Flamethrower on Roseade, Pancham to use dark pulse on Roserade, Lucario to use aura sphere on Hypno, and Sylveon to use moon blast on Hypno. "Hypno use reflect! Rosarade dodge it!" Hypno was able to send aura sphere back at Lucario, but was hit by the moon blast. Roserade flawlessly dodged the two attacks and used hyper beam towards Serena, forcing Pancham and Sylveon to try to stop it and get hit. Braxien growled and rushed forward, attacking both the pokemon with everything she had. "Braxien! Dodge the strikes and use a strong flamethrower towards the sky!" Braxien dodged a psywave and razor leaf and used flamethrower over Domino and her pokemon. Domino screamed as her jacket caught fire and glared at Serena.

"You are gonna pay for that! Hypno use hypnosis and Roserade use vine whip to get them all together!" Hypno used hypnosis on Braxien, making it tired and Roserade used it's vines to wrap around Braxien's legs and throw her into Serena. Serena begin to faint as Domino smiled down at her. "Oh, I have something special planned for you…"

Serena woke to the smell of smoke and Rhyhorn nudging her. "Rhyhorn… I'm so glad you're okay… mom?" Rhyhorn shook its head and roared looking at something. Serena wanted to cry as nothing seemed to matter anymore until she looked ahead andsaw Vaniville on fire. "Oh Arceus, no! Shauna!" Serena recalled her pokemon and Rhyhorn and ran to the village, being forced to stop as the flames were too intense and no one seemed to have lived. "Please… I can't lose more people… Ash, Clemont, Bonnie! I have to check on the-" Serena looked down at a letter that was being held down by a rose.

 _I decided to have fun with you girly, If you want some good old-fashion revenge come and find me. I am Team Rocket's Domino and I look forward to killing you~_

 _Love Domino_

Serena wiped away her tears and glared into the flames. "We'll see who kills who Domino."

. . .

Serena woke from her nightmare and looked down at her homeland and couldn't resist a smile. "Good job Pidgeot! We got here in record time, Ash would be proud." The bird beamed with pride and flew lower, a severe snow storm began. "Come on professor, you could have lowered the storm for an old friend but this is a bit more fun." Serena nodded at Pidgeot and smiled as it spiral dived, at the last second pulling up. Serena laughed and opened her arms wide for the wind, jumping off and recalling Pidgeot just as several guns pop out of the snow. Serena carefully raised her hand and shouted. "Through our clash we will fail, so the world will turn to ash!" The guns vanished into the snow and a voice came from behind her.

"Long time no see, Spirit or do you still go by Serena?"

"Alain."

. . .

Serena walked through the facility and pulled her cap down so no one could see her face, but she her the whispers of hope and excitement.

"Is that really him?"

"The hero! I want a picture!"

"With him on our side we can't lose!"

"I heard he destroyed an army all by himself!"

"He's thinner than I thought."

Serena smiled beside herself at just how successful her ploy had become. Alain led her into a room that had Bonnie, Max, Mairin, and Sycamore. Bonnie rushed at her and cried into her friends jacket.

"They took him Serena! They took Clemont and I did nothing! I'm so useless..." Serena stopped her there and held her tightly, waiting patiently until the girl ran out of tears.

"I never want you to say you're useless, you hear me? You are the brightest and bravest girl I know, way more than I am. You did everything you could and I swear that I will bring him back no matter what. Remember that it's not over till it's over!" Bonnie looked at the girl she loved as a sister and saw the truth in her eyes.

"Thank you Serena… thank you so much…"

"Anything for you, now while I talk to the grown ups you take my pokemon and see if you can get them groomed. It's been a long time and they would like that." Bonnie smiled and nodded taking the pokeballs and Max, who stared in awe at Serena, leaving her with the others. "So where is he? I made her a promise and I intend to keep it."

"Serena, It's wonderful to see you are so well. As for the location of Clemont, we tracked him to one of the most guarded Rocket forts in the entire region. It's built over what used to be Vaniville town…" As Sycamore said Vaniville, Serena turned and held her head as memories flooded back. "Alain get some super potion!"

"No! ... no, thank you. Just bad memories. So how do I get in?"

"You can't just get in by yourself! There's an army there!" Mirion shouted.

"I've taken on an army and I have an idea that I won't be alone, will I Alain?"

Alain shook his head and pulled out a black bracelet. "I will join her and use Charizard to distract them as Serena busts in and gets Clemont, simple."

"This will be anything but simple. I can't stop you, but I can offer you this." Sycamore said as he pulled out a gauntlet that attached to Serena's arm. "I call it Bond Gear, it can mega evolve up to three pokemon at once and gives your arm the attributes of one of the mega evolved pokemon."

"Why didn't Alain take it?" Serena asked as she moved her arm and tried getting used to the arm.

"Well, Alain was offered to take it but said that the armor wasn't for him and should go to someone more… what's the word."

"Alain used the word 'brutal' and if what we heard was right then it's best in your hands." Mairin said as she pat Chespie. "No offensive Serena, but we have heard all the rumors of what you did to that masked guy. A huge dude and you nearly beat him to death and that one time that you took down an entire army all by yourself!"

Serena blushed and chuckled. "Yeah, well I go overboard at times. I guess that I will put this gear to good use Professor and I swear we will get back Clemont."

"I know I can trust you two, just be safe. Also, Serena I would love for you to check in ever so often to tell me the effects of the armor as it's still experimental and we don't know just how strong it can be."

"Alain you better come back! You hear me!" Mairin said as she walked to him and hugged him. Alain smiled and hugged back promising. They exited the room and Serena put her cap on and used aura to tell her pokemon they were going. Bonnie and Max came out to see the new upgrade Serena had on her arm and, while Max was geeking out, Bonnie smiled and whispered.

"Go get them Serena and bring my bro home."

. . .

Giovanni growled to himself as he heard reports of this so-called spirit of the hero. He knew that this was some kind of imposter and looked down from the castle that he had built over the pokemon league stadium and turned to his wall. A secret door opened and inside a tank was the robotized body of a female.

"If this imposter wants to be that pest, let me send them a old foe."


	3. Chapter 3

Serena vs Domino! An Old Friend's Return!

Serena rubbed the blue ribbon that she always had on her, as she always did before a big fight. On one side of her was Luca, more for safety as he could sense when a danger was approaching, and on her other side was Alain. Walking through the woods with a friend sent back memories of when she was traveling with Clemont, Bonnie, and Ash. If her old self could see her now, would she be scared or disappointed? She never was given the chance to achieve her dream and through everything that she lost, the spirit she once had was gone.

"I never thought you would end up like this."

Serena jumped as Alain broke her out of her moping. "What do you mean?"

"I mean look at how far you've come, I bet you could beat me when I was back in the pokemon league. You are one of the strongest trainers I have ever seen! Well, one of the strongest I have heard about."

Serena rubbed her nose and shrugged. "It's no big deal, besides it was more because of my pokemon's drive than anything I did."

"I don't know about that, I mean your Lucario probably has much to thank you for. Is that right buddy?" Luca opened his eyes and nodded at Alain.

"Yeah well, much good all this strength has gotten me. I still haven't been able to fully free any region from Team Rocket and all the members I beat always come back…"

"...Maybe it's time you stay in a region instead of trying to take them all at once. Stay with us and help us liberate Kalos after that is done we then have a stable place to set up the Poublic."

"The what?" Serena questioned looking at him.

"Poke republic or, as Clemont calls it, Poublic. A government where all the regions work together, before all this we lost so easily because we didn't have any real ways to contact other regions and were too late to settle up defenses. There were battles that could have been won if the regions weren't so cut off from each other, hell some pokedexes only had a hundred and fifty pokemon registered because there wasn't any talking going on."

"Of course Clemont made that up, why do you all let him name things? As for the idea of staying… I don't know. I'm not a team player and I don't want to put you all in any more danger. I am one of the highest bounties on Giovanni's list of criminals."

"We all know the danger and chose this life. Serena, we know that you are still looking for him. Clemont has never given up the search either, but he was needed to lead the rebellion and knew that Ash would want him to fight. You grew strong and stand as one of the world's greatest hopes, but your victories are reckless and short lived. With you by our side, I know that we can start taking back the cities and force the Rockets out of Kalos." Serena didn't say anything as she lowered her hat to cover her eyes. "Serena ask yourself, 'What am I fighting for?'".

"...I fight for Ash and the memories of those who are gone. I never wanted to be their hope, but I wanted to keep Ash alive in my own way… I fight for a world my mother would have been happy to live in."

"If you fight alone, then what part of Ash's memory are you honoring? The part you loved about him or the part he didn't like about himself? He was selfless and was always out to help people, but you are trying to help everyone but yourself. Alone all you can do is help people, but joining us gives you the chance to save people."

"Why do you care so much?!" Serena snapped at him. "I know what you're fighting for and you know I'm not who I used to be!

"Because Mairin wants you to live! Her and Bonnie believe that you can save the world, and with those kinds of thoughts in people's minds, you can ensure that Giovanni never really wins. We have things worth fighting for."

"Hush!" Serena grabbed Alain's collar and pulled him to the ground, her body glowing blue as she sensed something approaching. Luca summoned a blue bone staff and blocked as a second Lucario came from a tree and attacked with two short orange ones. "Luca, sweep its feet!" Luca blocked several more strikes and ducked an attack, countering by kicking its opponent's feet. The down Lucario blocked when Luca went in to finish it and headbutted Luca away. "Send it an Aura Sphere!" Luca's staff turned to energy and was sent flying when a hooded girl with a sword cut it, dissolving it.

"That was a close one huh?" The girl stood and pulled up her Lucario, before turning to Serena. She had long blonde hair and wore a black hood, white gloves, white skates, tight black pants, and a white undershirt. "I wish that you challenged my gym back then, it would have been a great matchup." Serena stared at the girl as she pulled down her hood, revealing an older Korrina. "Like the outfit, but I thought you would choose something more fashionable."

"I would say the same to you." Serena ran over and hugged her old friend. "It's been years."

"Yeah it has, but I heard you been busy so I won't hold it against you this time. As for the outfit, I have told Clemont to give me more power over designing but he says that he personally designs each one so their perfect." Korrina chuckles at the memory when she told him he has no sense of fashion and later saw him pulling out a stack of old fashion magazines.

"Ladies, as much as you two need girl talk, I thought we were on a clock," Alain said as he walked on and dusted himself off.

"Oh come on _Allie_ loose up." Korrina laughed out loud when Alain glared at her. Serena walked beside them and questioned the nickname, leading to Korrina explaining that she and Alain planned to sneak into a rocket hideout and needed a distraction. When Alain came up with Korrina going out and distracting the guards with a dance or move, she had threatened to tell Clemont and Mairin what Alain had just said. Alain paled and Korrina dressed him like a girl and called him Allie.

"So you're part of the rebellion too, Korrina?" Serena questioned as their destination was approaching.

Alain let out a small smirk at the former gym leader's blush. "Oh she's more than just a part of it, she's Clemont's right-hand agent. She has another title too, oh what was it?"

"Okay, I'll tell her! ...I'm dating Clemont…" Korrina blushed a bright red as Serena stared in shock.

"She has been for three years now, I'm amazed they're not married yet. Mairin and Bonnie are always arguing over being her maid of honor."

"Shut up, _Allie_!" Serena stared as her friends argued and realized for the first time how long she had neglected her friends. Her guilt trip was interrupted when Korrina asked, "Serena when did you get a lucario? It looks just as strong as mine."

"I had gotten in Hoenn before the first attack."

"In Hoenn, but I heard they aren't wild there."

"They aren't, but there was a man there who had a lucario and said that it had been searching for me. I was given the chance to battle and catch it. The man's name was Riley." Luca nodded and talked to Korrina's Lucario. "I guess you came to help us save Clemont, right Korrina?"

"Of course! I am not letting them take my Clemont, the rockets already took too much." Serena saw determination and sadness in her eyes and just nodded. The three stopped before the huge Rocket facility that was built on the ashes of Serena's old life and came up with a plan.

. . .

Alain walked to the gate, being met by the two guard pulling guns out on him. Alain smirked as Charizard flew in beside him and he jumped on his back, dodging the fearful shooting of the guards. He pulled out his keystone and shouted as streams of light went out and were sucked into the stone around Charizard's neck. Charizard Y flew and roared so loud that it shook the entire building.

"Let's get some payback! Inferno!" Charizard proceeded to burn everything he could.

One guard ran inside, rang the alarms, and called to the boss. "Miss, We have a really big problem!" The grunt didn't hear her reply as Serena and Korrina punched him in the face, knocking him out instantly. Serena fixed her hat as she sensed people everywhere and couldn't isolate Clemont.

"To find Clemont, I need a lot of these grunts knocked out at least."

"Leave that to me and Lucario!" Korrina's Lucario posed and Luca to a contest to whoever can beat the most guards.

' _What a foolish test of strength, I don't play such childish games.'_ Serena smiled as she could hear his thoughts and said that it could be fun for him. ' _If it will please you, I should compete.'_ Serena watches Korrina and the lucario run off and summons her Pangoro just in case. She explores the facility, looking for any captured people and data they could use. A huge explosion shakes the building and she senses that Alain and Bisharp had entered the building, he must have finished left Charizard outside to keep burning things as he comes in and helps them. Serena finds a locked door and uses Pangoro to take it down.

Inside was an elegant room with a big R symbol over the bed, a wall had a small keyhole that looked strangely out of place, a table of reports and pictures of the rebellion members, a map of Kalos, and a big screen that showed vitals and an unread message from Giovanni. Serena felt a pinch of fear at the thought of reading anything from the man who had done so much evil, but she opened the message and it was a video chat. Serena froze as Giovanni appeared on the camera and stared at her, not an ounce of shout spread across his features.

"How curious, the one who has caused me so much trouble and been so hard to find answers my call. Judging from your reaction, I don't think you quite know what you are doing opposing or the responsibility that comes with your impersonation of a fool from the past." Serena couldn't speak as Giovanni seemed to have always known she was a fake. "I suppose that I must be going, goodbye for now."

"NO! What is wrong with you!? What pushed you to destroy so many lives! What gives you any right?!" Serena shouted.

"I am strong, that is all the right I need. Why do you resist something that you can not defeat? Why don't you simply just die?"

Serena thought about that and met her enemy's eyes. "You can take my life when you pry it from my cold dead hands. We are soldiers and we will use our faith and love to beat your fear and hate. I will the one that kills you and frees this world!"

"I look forward to seeing this miracle. This is my world and I won't give it up easily, but crushing you and your resistance will be fun." Pangoro punches the screen and Serena felt her determination to beat Giovanni flare up.

"Come on Pangoro, it's time to save a friend." Serena ran toward one of the last auras that were conscience, one that was weaker than the others. Serena called her friends through aura and led them to the room where Clemont was, opening the door they found him in a force field that seemed to be full of electricity. Clemont's resistance had built up as he was around electric types all his life, but Serena felt that he had endured that for hours and his heart had stopped several times. "Pangoro, go crazy on all the cords and computers here! One must be controlling the field!"

Pangoro and Bisharp were destroying everything, but Luca and Lucario didn't and turn to their trainers. ' _Master! The field isn't man-made, but being held up by a pokemon!"_

"A pokemon? But I don't see-" Luca rushed towards her and tackled her as several razor-sharp leaves impaled themselves into his back. "Luca!"

"Roserade, you missed the girl." Serena looked up and stared as Domino jumped down with her Roserade and an Alakazam. "So you're the one who has been causing problems for the boss? I expected you to be taller or at least be a bit buff, I mean are you really the one that took out old metal face?"

Serena recalled Luca and stood, rage filling her as she stared at Domino. "Shut up! You have no right to speak to me! Korrina, Alain, I want you to beat that Alakazam. I think that it's what is keeping Clemont in that field. This bitch is all mine!"

Korrina felt the hate coming from her and nodded, taking her lucario and joining Bisharp and Alain to face Alakazam. "Okay you, my boyfriend is coming home with me and I won't let you stop that!"

"I wouldn't try that, that pokemon is from the boss of Team Rocket himself. It was a prize for catching the leader of the Kalos Rebellion, surprising he was just a child. I have to admit he had almost managed to beat me, but he just wasn't willing to let his people die. There was a guy who fought with him, but when he was about to be beaten your friend helped him and gave me the perfect moment to hit him with a vine whip. I had to kill any stragglers and the talonflame boy was the first to fall, saying something about a brother." Korrina turned to Domino ready to kill her, but Alain held her shoulder and pointed to Serena.

"How dare you… how dare you! You have killed so many for nothing! You talk about death like it's something to be proud of! I'm not going to stop till I knock that grin off your face and make you pay for what you did to me!" Serena called out Sylveon and Delphox and Pangoro came in to join them. "I want that Roserade cut down to size, but the bitch is mine!"

Alain and Korrina faced the Alakazam and ordered their pokemon to attack, making it touch a mega stone it had and mega evolve. "Okay this just got more interesting, but I'm not giving up just yet! Let's beat this thing and save your boy! Bisharp, use extreme speed to run around it till an opening appears, then use X-Scissor!"

Korrina nodded and mega evolved her lucario. "I'm going to avenge my grandfather and taking you down will be the first step to that! Lucario, we're the frontal attack so use bone rush!" Lucario rushed at Alakazam, pulling out two staffs and attacking but found that a force field was blocking it from connecting. Bisharp was rushing around and around, but every attack was being blocked. "Physical attacks aren't working! Alain, I have an idea!

. . .

Domino called out her Hypno and Blastoise, with Serena calling out Rhydon to join her other pokemon. "Hypno use psywave! Blastoise use hydro pump! Roserade let's finish with razor leaf!"

"Rhydon bust through that water and take it down! Delphox use flare blitz! Pangoro beat it down with dark pulse! Sylveon beat back the psywave with moonblast!" Rhydon blocked and walked through the barrage of water, but by the time he reached Blastoise his series of punches did almost nothing. As Delphox charged flare blitz, Pangoro used dark pulse and canceled out the razor leaf, leaving Roserade open to attack. Sylveon used moonblast and when the two attacks connected and exploded, she jumped through the smoke and tackled the hypno. Delphox released it's flare blitz and hit Roserade, making it burn and causing all the pokemon to take a bit of damage. Domino's pokemon retreated, but Serena ordered hers to not let them escape. Domino smirked and ordered Roserade to unleash a hyper beam on all of Serena's team when they had gotten too close to dodge it. Serena and her pokemon were sent flying and all struggled to their feet. Luca popped out of its pokeball and touched Serena's back, calming her and talking in her mind.

' _You have to relax! We have come this far and you are recklessly attacking, getting your friends hurt! Think about what it takes to win and think about everything you fight for and all that you have lost.'_ Serena calmed her hate and closed her eyes,l thinking about why she fights so hard. Images of Bonnie, Alain, her mother, Clemont, Korrina, and Ash flashed in her mind. Memories that she had tried to put away finally returned and flooded her with hope, A kiss at an airport; Catching her first pokemon; The view of a saved Kalos; Her time in the master class; Befriending Luca; Eevee evolving into Sylveon; and finally an image of a young boy helping her to her feet and giving her a smile.

' _Don't give up till it's over!'_ Those words that she had put in her past now returned with a new meaning. Serena opened her eyes with a smile and stuck her hand out at her pokemon, giving them her aura.

"I'm sorry for getting you all hurt, but now I know what to do. I'm not going to lose because I can't afford to! There are people counting on me and I won't let them down again. Pangoro showed them your moves and make a few pillars so Delphox can give them a show! Rhydon use dig and Sylveon follow the leader and use moonblast on yourself!"

"Give it up kid, you're out of your league! Roserade another hyper beam! Blastoise use aqua jet to beat that Pangoro and Delphox! Hypno get those two out of the ground!" Roserade began to charge for another hyper beam and Blastoise took off like a missile towards Pangoro, who at the last second dodged with a spin. Pangoro's dancing kept him inches away from the attacking Blastoise and each move he did created a pillar that Delphox jumped onto. Delphox used flamethrower to keep messing up Roserade's charging and forcing it to defend. Hypno used it's physic to stop the quickly digging Rhydon and bring it to the surface, but when it went to look for Sylveon a bright light appeared above him.

"Bring the curtain down on Hypno!" At Serena's command, Sylveon brought down moonblast on itself, making it smash Hypno into the ground and knocking it out. Delphox cheered for its friend and Roserade tried to take the chance to send it's charged beam at her, but was met by Rhydon using its horn drill toward it, so it changed its target. Rhydon was blasted away, but memories of how this same pokemon used the very same attack to kill its partner and friend flooded back. Rhydon punched the ground so hard its fists were digging into it and it roared as it glowed blue. "Rhydon?" Serena asked, but Rhydon had evolved into an Rhyperior. Delphox jumped down and used fire fang to finish Roserade and avenge her partner's mother. Pangoro was having trouble with Blastoise, until Rhyperior stood by its side and together held back the aqua jet. Luca walked up and smiled at them.

' _Allow me.'_ Luca's mega evolved and made his fists glowed a blue with aura. With one punch, he launched Blastoise into the air and jumped after it to use aura sphere to knock it back down. Domino was beaten and Serena walked forward, her gauntlet glowed the same colors as Luca and now had claws. Domino pulled out a knife and rushed at Serena, but then she felt nothing in her hand. Serena had cut off her arm with a single swipe. Domino screamed and fell looking at the stump that used to be her arm, looking up to see Serena above her. Serena took off her hat and Domino recognized the girl she had left alive as a game, but now the game had ended.

"I am Serena Yvonne and you killed my mother, took my town and friends, ended my world, and killed all that I was. I will right this world, but it starts with ending you." Serena brought her gauntlet down on Domino's face, cutting into it and making a scar. As she was down, Serena took the key that was around her neck and put it on her own."When you see yourself, you will remember who beat you."

"Serena!"

. . .

Alain thought her plan was crazy, crazy enough to just work. He ran at the Alakazam and attempted to punch it, but was caught by it's physic powers. Korrina went at it's back and attempted a kick, but was also caught. Lucario jumped at it from above and used a hyper punch on the ground under it, making a hole where Bisharp came out of after using Rhydon's hole and using gallitine to knock out the mega and free Clemont. The boy genius fell into his girlfriend's arms and Alain smiled as Korrina let out a few tears in happiness. Alain put him on his back and the two went to help Serena, but the battle was over and she had won. Behind him and Korrina, a screen suddenly sparked to life and Giovanni was there with a smile.

"I must say that the little display the three of you had done was very impressive, but I expected a bit better. It seems as though my forces had lost this day, oh well. I can't allow you to just take over a base as important as that one, so farewell. Oh, in return for the show I have given you a few minutes. Use them wisely." Giovanni clicked a small red button and a countdown appeared on the screen, seven minutes until the base explodes. Everyone recalled their pokemon and helped carry Clemont to the exit, but at the exit Serena remembered the keyhole she had seen earlier. With three minutes left, she rushed towards the room and slipped the key into the wall. The bed was moved as the wall behind it opened to a sight that stunned Serena, in some kind of capsule was Pikachu.

"It's can't be…" Serena reached out and her aura confirmed that this was Ash's pikachu. She used her gauntlet to shattered the capsule and take the tiny mouse in her arms, it opened its eyes for the first time in two years and saw the hat and shirt.

"Pika...pi…" It whispered before fainting. Serena ran out the facility and joined her friend in looking at the explosion, before showing them Pikachu.

"Wait if Team Rocket had Pikachu, you don't think?" Korrina asked, putting into words what the others were thinking.

"Team Rocket has had Ash this whole time, that's why he never came!" Alain finished.

"Exactly, it also explains how Giovanni knew I was a fake right away. It's been years… I hope he's okay…"

"So Serena, I guess that you will be leaving again?" Korrina asked, while Alain looked at her.

"No… I have run away enough. I know who I am and what I fight for, I will join the rebellion and free Kalos!"

. . .

Giovanni looked amused as Domino was pulled into his office, she had survived the explosion thanks to her pokemon. Now he had an idea as to what to do with her. "I was going to kill you for failing, but that would be a waste of your many talents. I decided on a harsh punishment and a new gift." Giovanni showed her his plan and she paled in fear.

"Y-you can't! I'd die!"

"You won't if your hate for the girl is strong enough, if you need evidence of that." A woman walked out of the shadows next to him, her left arm and right leg were robotic and part of her face was missing. "Hunter J will be taking the Kalos region sector and beat down the rebellion, and when it is all burning Serena Yvonne will die.

(A/N - Dear god that was one of the longest chapters I ever had to write! I hope you all enjoyed and look out for the next chapter! Reviews are always liked and I go out of my way to reply to each!)


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie and Max's Mission! A Flashback and A New Friend!

(A/N - Hiya everybody! I wanted to say something before this shorter two part chapter tale. This chapter and the next one will have an OC from YellowFlashCannon and if anyone also wants to put in an OC then I can try to put them in where it makes sense. I also have to say a big thank you as they were also my first review on this story. I hope you all enjoy! On with the show!)

Serena yawned and looked around the room she was in, her pokemon were scattered around and sleeping in their own unique ways. Delphox was cuddling with herself in a small circle, Pangoro and Rhyperior had their backs leaning against each other, Sylveon was sleeping on a pillow beside Serena, Pidgeot was on the window sill with its head under its wing, and Luca was sitting on a couch with its head leaning back. Serena smiled fondly at her friends and felt a slight guilt at having had put them through so much over the years. She puts on her hat and silently left the room, exploring the facility that had the remaining members of the rebellion, ending up at the hospital wing. Walking in, she was met with the sight of Korrina watching over a recovering Clemont and a sleeping Bonnie and Max.

"I have to say that it looks like you really love him." Serena said, startling Korrina and making her blush.

"I never knew what love was and I think he didn't either, but through the years something grew in me. A sense of wanting, wanting to protect him, wanting to be near him, and wanting to be everything to him. I found his little quirks that would have pushed away the younger me so cute and when I heard he was missing, I couldn't stay back. I'd go to the ends of the earth and face all of Team Rocket if it meant he would be safe." Korrina declared as she reached out and moved the hair in front of his face.

"You sound like me… how I feel about Ash. I know that Clemont can be even as dense as Ash at times, but I think that he feels the same way. Why don't you two tie the knot? I know it's a big step and can be scary, but look at what almost happened. Wouldn't it be better than to regret not ever doing it? Plus, I think Bonnie would love having a sister" Serena said with a big smile.

Korrina gave the idea some thought and looked at her old friend. The shy girl that she had met so long ago was gone, a hero and soldier now stood before her. "I think she already has one, you should hear how she talks about you to everyone."

Serena walked over to the sleeping blonde and rubbed her hair. "I made many mistakes over the years, but I see now that the biggest was seperating myself from those that needed me. I promise Korrina that I will free the Kalos Region and give you a home where you and Clemont can live happily."

Korrina stood and hugged her friend. "I know you will, but we won't sit while you do. I am taking the role of leader and I want to plan out with you our next big attack. I investigated the ninja village, but before I really made any progress, I heard Clemont needed me. I want to send you there to see what happened, but first you have to rest and look after Pikachu. This can wait."

"Thank you, when Pikachu feels better I promise that I will help more." As the two talked, neither saw that Bonnie and Max opened one eye and gave a tiny nod to each other. "So how did you two get to be so close?"

Korrina smiled sadly and closed her eyes in thought. "It started on the day that Team Rocket launched their attack, My grandfather and I were in the middle of a sparring match when we heard the screaming. We ran to the people and saw the rockets were taking over, I wanted to fight but he told me that I had to run. He and Mega Blaziken rushed out and took out grunt after grunt, nearly saving the city single-handedly, until _he_ arrived. The masked man was ruthless as he would use all his pokemon to try and kill Blaziken, but when they found that he was too strong, he had his pokemon hold Blaziken as he went in and attacked my grandfather… he didn't stand a chance…" Korrina teared up and Serena hugged her as she continued. "I saw what happened and tried to attack, but before I could the masked man vanished and left me with nothing but hate in my heart. I traveled the region, hunting any rockets I could find, until finally I had bitten off more than I could chew. I was outmanned, outgunned, and tired. I was willing to give in just as Clemont came in and saved me, he looked like a real leader as he rode in on his luxray. He picked me up and retreated, when I woke I heard that few died in my rescue. My guilt rose and I tried to leave, but Clemont was there and held me as I punched and kicked at him to leave me alone. In his arms, I finally mourned my grandfather and accepted all that had happened. I agreed to following him and together we have been able to really make a difference."

"I'm sorry for your loss, he seemed to be a really good guy. Man Clemont really grew up, hard to see him being so heroic back then. I'm going to go see Pikachu and get some sleep, you should too. Clemont wouldn't want to see you worrying over him."

"I will, just one more moment." Serena nodded and left, heading to the small pokemon center they had made. Trying her best to not laugh at the Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff that were dressed like soldiers, she entered and looked down at the little mouse. This was the closest she had to Ash and made a silent promise to watch over it until she found Ash. After giving Pikachu a smile and an affection rub on its head, she yawned and allowed sleep to overtake her.

. . .

Korrina soon followed Serena's example and advice by falling asleep next to someone she loved. Bonnie and Max opened their eyes and looked down at the two leaders.

"You know that if we are going to do this, we could use Serena or Alain." Max said as the two left towards the pokemon center.

"We can't expect them to always be there and we are more than capable to handle a mission like this. Find the village, find the villagers, stop any bad guys, come back, and get approval from Serena and Korrina." Bonnie explained her 'plan' as they retrieved their pokemon.

"Wow, that _amazing_ plan sounds like something Ash would come up with." Max rolled his eyes and Bonnie beamed.

"Thank you." The two went to the exit and Max called out his Swellow. The two jumped on it's back and quickly made their getaway as the artificial snow storm started up again. Bonnie held to Max and remembered back to the day they met.

. . .

A ten-year-old Bonnie was stirring in her seat as she was waiting for a bunch of soldiers from Hoenn to arrive. Bonnie would be lying if she said wasn't a bit angry at her brother for giving her this job under the guise of it being super important. She knew that he wanted to give her jobs that served a big purpose and were not at all dangerous, but Bonnie wanted to do the jobs Korrina and Alain were doing. They were actually fighting and making a difference, but what can she do when her brother was the leader of the rebellion? Heck, the only reason she had gotten this job was because Korrina had taken her side to give her a proper job.

"I don't know Dedenne, he means well but he has to understand that I'm not that little girl from before." Bonnie sighed and looked at the pokemon resting on her head.

"Ne ne" The tiny hamster nodded, agreeing with its partner and started pointing to an approaching jet. Clemont had asked the Hoenn Rebellion for willing volunteers as Kalos was housing more Rocket Grunts than Hoenn, and then gotten a trusted pilot from the Unova branch to pick them up and get them safely to Kalos. Bonnie watched as the jet landed in the empty warehouse she was in and opened its doors to twenty people.

"Hmm, not as much as Bro wanted but it will have to do. Okay, everybody, my name is Bonnie and I will be the one leading you to the hideout! Try and stay together and don't get lost!"

"Aren't you a bit young for this?" The condescending tone made Bonnie stop and turn to the sight of a boy her age in a green shirt and shorts, a rolts next to him.

"Aren't you too young to fight?" Bonnie snapped back, but before the boy could retort the pilot came out and shook Bonnie's hand.

"Max stop messing with Bonnie, she is the sister of the leader of the Kalos Rebellion. Can you tell Clemont that I will be back with supplies later?" The pilot was a beautiful redhead that was dressed in some type of flight suit. "Oh one more thing, tell him Skyla said hi." The girl smiled and winked as she left. Bonnie started to lead the group as a huge explosion happened and she turned to see that the jet seemed to have been stabbed by some large spike that had a large chain attached to it. Bonnie told the group to follow Dedenne and she ran off to find the chain's origin and destroy it before the jet explodes.

"I need your help my friend, Flabebe!" Bonnie threw her pokeball and was met by the single bloom pokemon. "Use fairy wind to get me up that cliff!" Febabe nodded and a strong wind began, taking Bonnie off her feet and floating them to a nearby cliffside where two Rocket Officers were arguing.

"You missed her, Hutch! The boss wanted the gym leader destroyed!" A woman with blonde hair and purple eyes complained to her partner.

"Well you try moving a giant cannon by yourself, oh wait that would require you to actually do something! My name is Butch!" A male with green hair yelled back.

"Hey!" The two stopped and looked at Bonnie confused.

"Was that brat talking to us?" Butch asked Cassidy

"Get rid of her, no witnesses!" Cassidy yelled at her partner.

Bonnie glared and pointed at them. "Flabebe, use Magical Leaf!" Butch was sent slamming into their cannon by the force of the attack. Cassidy sighed and stepped towards Bonnie.

"You'll pay for that girl, go Houndour! Show her your teeth Raticate!"

Butch stood and pulled out his pokemon. "Hitmontop, I need you!"

Bonnie gritted her teeth and summoned her Litleo to join Flabebe, but before she could fight another voice called out.

"Three against two isn't fair, let us even things up!" Max ran up beside Bonnie with Ralts and Squirtle. "If it's okay with you." Max looked at Bonnie and she smiled at him.

"If your pokemon are as skilled at battling as you are talking, we'll be just fine. Flabebe use Magical Leaf on Hitmontop! Litleo tackle Raticate!"

"Ralts, distract Houndour with teleport! Squirtle, you know what to do!"

"We aren't idiots! Houndour burn the Ralts to size and Raticate show Litleo your power!"

"Hitmontop, use your spin to block the leaf and attack with pound!"

Hitmontop spun as the leaves pushed it back, but only took little damage. It rushed at Flabebe, but it used it's small stature and dodged the pounds. Flabebe used fairy wind to push back Hitmontop. Litleo jumped and tackled at Raticate, but each tackle was met by one stronger. Ralts dodged the flamethrowers by using teleport, but Houndour glared at it and caused Ralts to freeze for a moment and get hit. Ralts got back to its feet, but Houndour was waiting with a fire blast. Before it could launch its attack, Squirtle came rocketing towards it using its water gun to gain speed. Right before making contact, Squirtle hid in its shell and hit Houndour into the cannon.

"Hutch, the brats are messing up the cannon! I've had enough of them! Houndour use fire blast! Raticate use Will-o-Wisp!"

"It's Butch! Hitmontop use stone edge!"

Bonnie and Max tried to yell out counter-attacks, but their pokemon were too inexperienced and tired. They were hit and both hugged their pokemon, defending them from more damage.

"Too bad kids, but you didn't really think you could beat us did you?" The two laughed but were interrupted by a thunderbolt hitting them.

"They didn't have to, that's my job." Clemont walked towards them, with Dedenne and Luxray by his side, and gave the two a small smile. "You two did more than enough, now let me show why you don't mess with family! Luxray, use wild charge! Dedenne, thunder!" Butch and Cassidy barely had the time to say mommy when Luxray charged right through their pokemon and Dedenne's thunder sent them all flying. Luxray destroyed the cannon in one move, allowing Skyla to escape. Clemont recalled Luxray and turned to the kids. "You fought even when you knew you were outmatched…"

"Bro, I-I…"

"I know you want to fight, but you can't rush into fights like this… not without training." Bonnie and Max looked up at him in shock. "Tomorrow I will give you your first lesson, so be ready. You two were good partners." Clemont walked away, leaving the cheering kids to smile and fist pump.

"Yeah, we were huh?"

. . .

Bonnie woke and saw Max had also fallen asleep and was hanging halfway off Swellow. Bonnie quickly pulled him up and smacked him awake. The two landed and Bonnie led the way towards the village.

"Be careful, I think I heard my brother and Korrina once saying that they had installed new traps since I was here." The moment she said that the two were caught in a net. "Wow, it's like we are becoming Ash…"

"I got this, go Gallade!" Max shouted and after a moment of being made fun of by it, Gallade cut them down. The two managed to dodge a sinkhole trap and even a bear trap. As they entered the village, Bonnie noticed the state of the village. It was perfect, nothing was out of place. These people were beyond skilled and would never give in without a fight, so why did they vanish? "Not very hidden if you ask me, now I would put in camouflage technology and make the trees have built-in defenses…" Bonnie rolled her eyes at her partner's outlandish suggestions, concluding that he had spent too much time with her brother. For the barest of seconds, a glint of light was in the trees and Bonnie felt her heart stop.

"MAX, GET DOWN!" Bonnie shouted and rushed towards him, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shuriken heading for his head. "NO!" Bonnie shouted as person appeared out of the forest with a sword blocking the shuriken. The person smirked and pointed her sword at the ninja who jumped down from the trees.

"Attacking someone behind their back is despicable, that is a rocket move that I would think is too low for honorable ninjas. Let me show you a thing of honor!" The girl rushed the ninja, who dodged her strikes and used hand scythes to fight back. Once they were in a stalemate position, the girl smiled. "Not bad, but I expected better. Lights out." Bonnie and Max brought down two branches on his head and knocked him out. "Thanks, but I had him."

"Count it as thank for saving my skin, who are you?" Max said rubbing his neck in the embarrassment of having to be saved.

"Call me Spark, do you two know-" Bonnie was examining the ninja and froze when she saw his eyes.

"No… please Arceus… not that again" Max rushed to her side.

"What happened?! What you see?!"

"I know what happened to the village…" Bonnie looked at the ninja's expressionless eyes. "Malamar…"


	5. Chapter 5

Malamar's Revenge! Ninja Rescue!

Bonnie, Max, and Spark tied the ninja to a tree and Bonnie sat down rubbing her head as she told the two of the evil Malamar that tried to destroy the environment and used hypnotism to take over people and pokemon. Spark nodded in understanding as she told that she had been investigating the village for a while now, but Max still didn't get just how dangerous this pokemon can be.

"So, all we have to do is not look at the thing? Doesn't sound too bad."

"It is bad when you need to see to attack, but if we could protect our eyes than this would be much easier. I wonder why Malamar just now decided to return." Bonnie said putting a hand on her chin.

"If I had to guess, it's because Team Rocket and the resistance were slowly showing a hint of weakness after all these years of fighting. I heard rumors of the resistance being able to steal something important from a rocket hideout and then they lost their leader." Spark said while sharpening her sword.

Max pushed up his glasses. "We did lose our leader, but he's back now so we can still win this! FIrst, we need the ninjas back on our side so does anyone have a plan?" Bonnie and Spark smirked and Max shivered, a sinking feeling appearing in his gut.

. . .

Max screamed as he was tossed and caught by a laughing Bonnie. They were jumping tree to tree, but since Max was not the best ninja around, the girls kindly took it upon themselves to help him out. Bonnie thought back to the training that her friend Sanpei taught her when she visited, but Spark seemed to have also trained in the art of the ninja. She was flawlessly in her technique and looked calculated with each jump.

"I hate this! Be careful! Hey, don't touch there!" Max yelped as he barely dodged a tree, he was not fit for this kind fieldwork. Why did he let Bonnie drag him on one of her adventure?

Said girl rolled her eyes. "Max, stop whining! You sound like my brother when we were traveling and he had to run."

Spark giggled at the two and spun, cutting a tree with a single swipe of her sword that Max was about slam into. "So do you two usual act like this on missions? No offense, but if this was so important why didn't the resistance send someone older?"

Max glanced at Bonnie and they sighed. "Well, I wouldn't say that my brother and the resistance sent us per say…" Bonnie said as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Wait… are you saying that you two just came?" Spark said in amazement.

"Can I just say that this was Bonnie's idea and since we're partners I decided that she couldn't do it alone." Max leaned towards Spark's ear and whispered. "She is kind of useless without me."

"Say something like that again Max and I'll show _useless_ my fists are as they hit your face." Bonnie grumbled with a pout on her face.

"So, I guess that Bonnie is the muscle of this partnership and Max is the strategist?" Spark questioned as they neared their destination.

"I'm a mechanical genius that has never faced a rocket computer that I haven't been about to hack." Max said with pride.

"Careful Max, your ego is getting bigger than you again." Bonnie joked as the three jumped off the trees and faced by a huge rock. "Is this the place you mentioned seeing Spark?"

"Yes, this rock is where I think the ninjas were hiding out. If what you are saying is right, then Malamar should be behind this rock with a small army of ninjas." Spark just finished her sentence as one ninja rushed at her with his sword drawn, but she blocked the attack and kicked him away. "Ninja guards! Call out your pokemon!" Spark shouted as she tossed a pokeball and Greninja appeared to help with Water Shuriken. Bonnie and Max were already on it as Max had Gallade using Leaf Blade to fight two ninjas and Bonnie had Pyroar using FIre Spin to keep the rest away.

"Gallade use Double Team and Close Combat!" Gallade made it's illusions and started to beat on the ninjas before using its illusions to hide behind. Kicking and dodging each sword swipe with ease before elbowing one in the head and kicking the other.

"Pyroar, Echoed Voice! And then let's give them a show with a weak Hyper Beam!" Pyroar roared and knocked the ninjas back, before opening its mouth and shooting a beam of pure power into them. "Oops, that may have been overkill…"

Spark was fighting two ninjas as she blocked and parryed every strike with ease and countered with swift punches or kicks to their exposed pressure points. Soon, both froze in place and simply fell to the ground. Spark smiled and joined her friends as they looked around at the unconscious ninjas and at the rock. There was an indentation that was thin. "I think we need to put a sword in this hole."

Max looked around and, after kicking the ninja to make sure he was out, grabbed the man's blade and shoved it into the hole. "Hey, nothing happened!" Bonnie coughed and pushed the blade a little deeper and a click was heard. "Show off…" Max grumbled as he went in.

"Greninja, stay here and don't let any more ninjas enter." Spark ordered and the ninja frog nodded and stood guard. The path was dark and there was a strange smell in the air, something Bonnie had to grow up around for years.

"That smell… it's electricity and a lot of it. We have to hurry!" Bonnie took lead as her partners ran close behind. The hall finally led into a wide open room, where a light suddenly turned on and Malamar stood. One of its tentacles touched something behind it and Senpei stood with the glazed look in his eyes.

"Hello children, how nice of you to visit my home. I had wondered when those fools would send someone weak to look for the ninjas, as the first one here was too strong to just take. I see you two are with the resistance and you even found the little troublemaker who has butted in my plans, you seemed familiar girl." Malamar made Sanpei point at Bonnie and suddenly he began to laugh. "I remember now! You were with that annoying boy with the yellow rat so many years ago! Well, looks like revenge is a bitch. Ninjas kill!"

Malamar didn't move as Spark rushed at slashed down at it, but several swords all came out of nowhere to block the attack. Light flooded the room and the entire village of ninjas were in the room, their blades out and ready for use. The ones that blocked Spark threw her back and she backflipped and landed safely. Malamar turned and started for another room, but Bonnie gave her pokeballs to Max and winked at him as she jumped over the ninjas and slid under the closing door.

"Bonnie!" Max shouted as he tried to get to the door, but the ninjas pointed their swords at him. "Get out of my way!" He growled as they slashed at him and he jumped back and threw four pokeballs out. "Alteria, Florette, Bonnie is in the next room and we need to get past these ninjas. Wartortle, Haunter, let's show why no one messes with our friends!"

"Don't forget that these people are only under mind control, don't hurt anyone too much." Sparked warned as the ninjas circled them and they were back to back.

"I'll be fine, think you can go without cutting anyone?" Max smirked as Sparked had a small smile.

"Nope. Now!" Max immediately went into giving orders as Sparked laughed and jumped at the group in front of her…

. . .

Bonnie looked around the room she was in and gasped. It was some kind of lab and it looked like Malamar had been experimenting on the ninja village pokemon as many were in cages and looked sickly. There was a machine in the center of the room that seemed to be absorbing some kind of energy from the pokemon. A throne was in front of the machine and Malamar was sitting on it with a smug expression on its face. A shaking in her bag snapped her back to reality and Denenne poked his head out and noticed that they were separated from their friends.

"Dene?"

"Shh. I had to leave everyone behind, but they will be here soon. I just couldn't let this one go… I want to be the one to finish off this jerk, but I will need you okay?" Her partner nodded and ran onto her shoulder. "Okay, we need to knock out that machine, it looks like something he may use for evil." The two heroes snuck around towards the imprisoned pokemon, if she could get them freed then they would have a chance. The pokemon glanced at her but made no noises to not tip off Malamar. The locks on the cages were electric and would take an enormous discharge of power, good thing that her partners were just the pokemon for the job.

' _Think first Bonnie! If you use Denenne now you'll be caught and you'll only have one cage open, that is if Denenne's discharge will even be enough.'_

' _Inner Max, please shut up and stop being a party pooper.'_

' _But I'm right."_

Bonnie hated when her partner was right, but she needed someway to power up Denenne for a single attack. Her eyes fluttered to the machine and the electricity that was coursing through it, oh that would work just fine. Bonnie promised to free the pokemon and rolled behind her target, after pulling out a special nail filler that her brother made incase she was ever tied up, she used it to curve out a small circle in the glass. Denenne went into the hole and began to charge up his attack and Bonnie smiled.

' _Now all I have to do is not get caught off guard.'_ Bonnie instantly felt a tentacle wrap around her throat. ' _Shit, I was caught off guard!'_

. . .

Spark hated this, she was trained to win her fights in the cleanest way possible. This was not that as she couldn't just kill these innocent people, leaving her with the options of blocking, dodging, and waiting for the opening to knock them on the head with my hilt. She would never admit it, but these ninjas were wearing her down as they were eventually landing small cuts on her. Max wasn't getting hurt as Spark was, but his anger at letting Bonnie just go on ahead without help wasn't helping his concentration at his pokemon have gotten cut because of him.

"Alteria and Florette use fairy wind to blow the ninjas on one side of the room! Wartortle, go help Spark and cover her blind spots! Haunter see if you can use Dream Eater to wake them up from their hypnosis." Alteria and Florette unleashed a huge gust of wind that blew all the ninjas, but one that was dressed in a white version of the ninja outfit, then Haunter started biting on each one's head to wake them. Alteria and Florette were too busy keeping the ninjas down, so the white ninja that wasn't blown away rushed Max and cut his outfit. Max did his best to dodge, but he was too slow and the man cut his cheek and kicked his chest. Spark left the remaining ninjas to Wartortle and blocked the white ninja as he went for a killing blow on Max.

"You are not hurting my friend!" She headbutted him and cut his chest, but he just pulled out a second blade. "Great… okay, let's go!" The two rushed and Spark found her strikes being easily blocked and countered, only one person could ever beat her at her art. ' _Could it really be him?'_ She lowered her guard for a single moment and earned an elbow to the face. The ninja kicked her in the stomach as she was trying to stand, but he was suddenly hit by a water shuriken and Greninja stood in front of its partner. "Greninja… thank you…"

Max stood and helped Spark as the two ran into the next room to see Malamar choking Bonnie and her hand fall as she stopped resisting. Max felt his heart stop as he grabbed Spark's sword and ran faster than he had in his whole life and screamed as he sliced off the tentacle holding his best friend. Just as he freed her, an enormous explosion went off and Spark woke to her friends completely knocked out cold and the caged pokemon being freed. She grabbed her blade and turned as Malamar used Hypnosis on her, but even as she felt the bright lights pull she knew she had to fight it. Her friends needed her, _he_ might need her! She was forced to her knees and dropped her blade as her eyes lost focus.

"No, this game you play is over." That voice was so far away… was that an angel dressed in white? Spark fell and the ninja in white picked her up and placed her next to her friends, going back to face Malamar with Spark's blade in hand. "This time, I will end you." Malamar looked frightened as it saw the ninja had an army of pokemon at his side, but a great mastermind never left themselves without options. The pokemon shot out a Psywave, but the ninja blocked the attack with his sword. Malamar tried Hypnosis, but found the sword at its throat and the ninja looking away. "It's over." Malamar used physic to lift a giant piece of debris and threatened to crush the children.

The ninja glared and removed the sword, running towards the kids as Malamar let the rubble fall. He was able to keep them safe, but that allowed Malamar to escape in a pipe that zoomed him away. The ninjas were stirring and the ninja ordered that the pokemon go to their trainers, leaving him alone with the three who saved the day. He gave Spark back her blade and turned away, quickly leaving the facility.

. . .

"Well, that wasn't the biggest success in the world but we did get back the ninjas. Good job team!" Bonnie said as she hugged Max and Spark. Spark was taken back by the action but slowly hugged the blonde back.

"Next time, I won't save you if you do something so stupid like running ahead!" Max said as he turned away, but his cheeks were red and he seemed to be tearing up a bit. Bonnie kissed his cheek and nodded.

"You're right Max, I'm sorry…" The two looked at each other and smiled softly. "Spark, will you join us? The resistance can use someone like you and we would like having another friend there."

Spark thought of the offer. Could she just put her mission on the side while she helped them free Kalos? Wouldn't helping them actually help her in her mission? They have the tech and the bad luck to meet up with _him_. She looked at her blade and found her memories of fighting with a team resurface and she smiled. 'Bonnie, I would love to join you guys." The girl smiled and hugged her as the three made their way back to the hideout.

The ninja in white looked down at the three and sighed. "Arceus keep her safe…"

. . .

The three landed and carefully entered the resistance hideout, trying to not wake up anyon-.

"Well look at who we have here." The three froze as Serena in her Ash outfit was smirking at them with Pikachu on her shoulder. Next to her were Korrina and Clemont, both were not happy. "We were just talking about you two, now what was it about again? Clemont?"

"You two went off without orders and nearly died fighting Malamar!" Clemont said but quickly stopped as he began to cough.

"Careful sweetie… but he was right! You know that can't run off by yourselves! What if you were taken over and no one knew where you went?" Max and Bonnie lowered their heads and Spark tried to leave. "You stay too young lady." Spark solemnly stayed and Korrina helped Clemont. "I have to get him back to bed, _Ash_ don't be too hard on them."

The three were silent as Korrina and Clemont left and Serena jumped down and landed in front of them. "Well, I guess you did get the job done so I can't get too mad." All three sighed in relief but froze when Serena grabbed all three and pulled them close. Her blue eyes were glowing with seriousness. "But, if you three do that again I will personally send Pikachu to Electro Ball you all separately." The electric mouse nodded and sparked his cheeks. "Go to bed and you girl," Spark stopped and Serena smiled. "Thank you for getting them home."

"Anytime!" Spark followed her friends and Serena chuckled, rubbing Pikachu affectionately.

"They remind you of him too, don't they buddy?" Pikachu nodded and smiled, happy to be with Serena. "Tomorrow we will go get some training in to see if you lost any skills. For now, I'm starving!" Both Trainer and Pokemon went off for food.


	6. Chapter 6

A Hero Hunted! A City to Save!

Serena nodded as Bonnie, Max, and Spark were running in a circular training course she had Clemont design to push their pokemon and their own bodies to the limit. The course was separated into three main sections, forest, snow, and desert and Serena used her pokemon and others to make them go through sneak attacks, blizzards, and harsh sunlight. Each one started in different sections and used different partners in each section so that their connections to their pokemon would all grow. The courses would throw pokemon battles and natural dangers in their way, such as the desert being heated by Delphox's Inferno or Pangoro fighting Max in the snow.

"Bonnie, trust your pokemon's instincts and work together if you want to avoid all those attacks. Max, bunker down and make small progress instead of overworking your body and leaving yourself so open to the elements and attacks! Spark, heat isn't something you can just fight or aura through so trust in your pokemon to help you and don't be afraid to let it get hurt for you." Serena and Pikachu were in a command chair in the center of the circle that allowed them to see everyone at once and judge their moves. Behind them, Clemont and Korrina were sitting and making their own comments to the children.

"Serena, do you think that they are ready for a doubles mission?" Clemont asked as he stood and used Luxray to make lighting storm in the forest area, causing Bonnie to curse and use Dedenne to sense where the lightning would strike.

"I have one more test for them, but as long as they aren't fighting any executives I think they will be just fine. What are the missions and what are the teams you have in mind?" Serena said as she leaned back in her chair and allowed Korrina to take over as she talked to Clemont.

"I have two reports that need us and could give us the first step into taking back Kalos for real, the first is Cassidy and Batch holding Aquacorde Town. After you and the others destroyed that rocket base that was over Vaniville City, Giovanni must have sent over those two idiots to make sure we don't take that city."

"Is there any point to taking it?" Serena asked as she gave Pikachu a ketchup packet and rubbed his head.

"Not really, but it does show the people of Kalos that we are taking the region back and gives us a place where we can grow," Clemont looked over at Bonnie and Max and smirked. "Plus, I think Bonnie and Max will enjoy a chance at payback."

Serena allowed a small smile. "I see, well Cassidy and Bunch will be no match for them so I agree with allowing them to go. What is the second mission?"

Clemont looked away and sighed deeply. "The second report frightens me in a way and I wouldn't even be considering it if you weren't here. This is the report from Coumarine City…" Clemont pulled out his Holo Caster and clicked on a video, a sobbing man looked at the camera and wiped his face as he began to speak.

"M-my name is Sato and Coumarine City is under attack… Someone has invaded and took the Vow Tree as their base of operations. The boss of this invasion works with Team Rocket and ordered the capture of all the town's children… my own daughter…" Sato began to sob again as he held a picture of a happy girl with two parents. "My wife tried to hide her and they… they shot her dead…" Sato wiped his tears and stared at the camera with determination. "I ask the rebellion for help because Team Rocket cannot be allowed to do this anymore and this city is ready to fight back!"

The video stopped there and the two were silent for a long time before Serena took off her hat. "When… when did you get the message?"

"Last night… Serena, you don't have to go if you aren't ready." Clemont had lost friends in this fight and if Serena was killed or captured that would be a crippling blow to all the rebellions in the regions.

"No I don't, but I won't stand by as this happens. I will take Spark and free Coumarine City from whoever is doing this."

"Why Spark?" Clemont asked as he cleaned his glasses.

"The girl is strong and I sense she was trained in the power of aura somehow, but her refusal to put her pokemon in any kind of danger and her stubbornness to take on things alone will get her hurt if she wasn't with someone of my caliber."

Clemont allowed himself a small smile. "When we first met I never thought that you would ever say something like that, do you miss those days?"

Serena smiled back. "Always. I think it's time for their final test, so give Sato a message saying that they will get their help." Serena put on her hat and stood, ending the training course and jumping to the three tired children and their pokemon. "I have to say that in the week that you have trained under me you all have really improved and surprised me at how dedicated you are to saving Kalos and ending Team Rocket. You all have something that the others need to succeed and together with your pokemon you might actually be a match for me." The children and pokemon blushed at the praise from the hero of the rebellions and knew that Ash was just giving them praise.

"Ash, are we ready to go back on mission?" Max said excitedly as the others gave Serena puppy dog pouts, making her laugh and turn to the electric mouse and her first pokemon.

"What do you two think? Are they ready?" Serena said with a smile as the pokemon pretended to think about it and smiled nodding. The children and their pokemon cheered and all signs of fatigue disappeared as they hugged each other. Serena nodded and smiled at the sight, but then her arms glowed in a light blue aura. "But, you three have one last test to overcome together. Me." Serena rushed and threw an aura powered punch at Bonnie, but it was blocked by Spark's sword. "Don't any of you hold back!"

Pikachu nodded and jumped at Max with an Iron Tail, but was knocked away by Gallade's leaf blade. Bonnie had Dedenne use a thunder on Serena, but she smiled and blocked the attack with one hand. Spark was about to strike at Serena again when she was pulled back by her Infernape, narrowly dodging a Fire Fang from Delphox. Bonnie and Dedenne dodged Serena's blows and she had him use Volt Switch on Serena's back, which hit her and Bonnie called out Pyroar. Serena nodded in approval of the attack and smiled as Bonnie was getting serious and ordered Pyroar to use Fire Spin to keep Serena in one place and then used Hyper Beam. Serena punched into the ground, causing a crater, and ducked under the attack before sending her aura out and pushing the spiral of flames towards Pyroar and Bonnie. Both were sent flying back.

Max grunted as Pikachu was using Quick Attack and was too fast for him to see, but he trusted Gallade and had him use Double Team. They were able to see Pikachu's location from the illusions that were disappearing and Max called out for Gallade to use Shadow Sneak on one of the clones. He landed a punch on Pikachu just as he had defeated the last clone, but Pikachu used Volt Tackle combined with Quick Attack to send Gallade slamming into Max.

Spark and Infernape couldn't get close to the fox pokemon as it had used Inferno and then Mystical Fire to turn the fire into the shape of a giant snake. Seeing that fire wasn't going to help them, Spark ordered Infernape to hold off the giant snake with Thunder Punch as she focused her aura into her legs and rushed around Delphox and jumped to attack her with her sword. Serena appeared in front of her and blocked the attack before Pikachu uses Electro Ball and knocked her away. Infernape was distracted by her getting attacked and Delphox sent the snake of fire ramming into him and winning the match. Serena thanked her partners and turned to the kids who were all getting up, slightly disappointed at the loss.

"That was an amazing display and I have to say that Pikachu and Delphox haven't had a workout like that in a long time, but before you all are mad that you lost think about your opponents for a moment. I've trained in the most dangerous place in the world and have some pokemon that rival legends, I never expected you all to actually win just try your best and allow me to see where you were." Serena turns to face Max and Bonnie. "You all are ready for missions and Clemont has yours ready." Bonnie and Max smile for a moment before turning to Spark. "Don't worry about Spark, she'll be joining me on my mission."

They nodded and hugged Spark before going to Clemont and Korrina. Spark smiled and turned to the hero. "So I'm with you? Where are we going?" Serena smiled and recalled Delphox before throwing out a pokeball and Pidgeot gracefully landed.

"We're going to Coumarine City and will get our chance to end Team Rocket in that town." Spark nodded and hugged Serena as they got onto Pidgeot's back and took off.

Clemont looked at the bird taking off and sighed deeply. "Please… for his memory, we have to take Coumarine back…" Korrina wrapped her arms around him, rubbing her face against his back.

"If anyone could win it will be Serena, have faith in your friend." Clemont smiles and turns, hugging her close and laying a light kiss on her lips.

"We won't let them do it alone…"

. . .

Serena caught Spark up on their mission and Spark got to see just how Team Rocket has affected this once bright and hopeful city. Serena grimaced and swallowed her hate, but her aura turned a dark red as her eyes caught sight of the burned Pledging Tree. This tree that once proudly stood with Prism Tower as a symbol of hope and unity was now blacked and left barren.

"They will pay for this… if it's the last thing I do." Serena said as they landed and she ran to the tree, her eyes catching a small monument in the front of it. A small memorial to Ramos that read, "This stone commemorates the final stand of gym leader Ramos who gave his life to defending Coumarine City and his life's work of the Pledging Tree from Team Rocket. Ramos was a good man that shared his wisdom throughout Kalos and he will be sorely missed…" Serena fell to her knees and allowed a single tear to fall for the man's memory.

"Did you know him well?" Spark said as she looked at the memorial and the pair of scissors on top of it that sparkled.

"No… but he was a hero and taught me a few lessons that I use today… Clemont must have known about this... " Serena and Pikachu glared at the ship that laid on top of the Pledging Tree, a giant R was on the side. "They ruined everything and now they would dare to stomp his memory even more by coming back… Pikachu, I think it's time we send them out." The mouse nodded and sparked his cheeks with blue lightning.

"Are we going to attack now?" Spark said as she called out Greninja.

"No, but tonight they fall. Let's go meet the one who sent the message."

. . .

Hunter J looked around the area that was once a gym and kicked a bunch of plants that shattered. "This was once a gym? The leader must have been a really boring guy if he only had plants to deal with, but I do like the black. Perfect place for a trap." She stretched and smiled at the group of children that were crying and trying to stay away from her. "Oh don't worry little ones, all your fear and pain will be over soon enough."

One of the children stood and gave her his strongest glare. "Y-you won't g-g-get away with t-this!" Hunter J' smile widens as she walked towards the boy and leaned face to face with him.

"Why is that boy?"

"A-Ash will stop you!"

Hunter Jay shook with rage at that name and grabbed the boy's neck, pulling him off the ground. "I will see this drench this city with his blood and then burn it to the ground. He is the reason I'm here and the reason that you are going to die." She threw the boy to the ground and laughed as the children began to cry...


	7. Chapter 7

A Hero's Duty! The Hunter's Challenge!

Serena felt bits of her heart break as she looked around Coumarine and saw the life that once engrossed the town was now gone. Everyone seemed to be depressed and would barely talk to each other. Team Rocket grunts were here and there as they laughed and bullied the citizens. One member threw an elderly couple to the ground and shouts at them for walking too close to him. They apologized profusely and cried when the member said he would tell his boss to kill their grandson first. Spark's hand glowed and she was about to attack, but Serena grabbed her shoulder and shook her head.

"I know… it's hard when you know you can help, but we can't afford to be caught yet. If their boss finds out that we are on their trail then they might hurt the children. I know that you have the need to help everyone but if you truly want to help them, let's go find Sato." Spark didn't move and she looked to be in a conflict with herself. Pikachu ran on Serena's arm and rubbed his face against Spark's to help calm her down. Serena knew that walking away would be a disgrace to everything Spark believed in, but she must learn that being a hero isn't about you. It's about doing what was best for the people you protect.

Spark pushed away Serena's hand and Pikachu before she covered her face with her hood. "We better be going then…" Serena and Pikachu shared a look and sighed, nodding and walking away from the cries and begging of the couple. The town brought back memories for Serena and Pikachu, memories of an old journey with a brave and heroic boy. Serena walked by a window and saw her reflection, she was the shadow of the hero she looked up to. A fake that had to live up to his legendary accomplishments. Serena had come so far and tried her best to train her body, mind, soul, and pokemon to be the best they could be. Why did she still feel so second rate? Why did she feel like she couldn't save anyone? Ash would have protected that couple. Ash would have helped…

"Piika." Serena was knocked out of her thoughts as Pikachu snuggled against her. Ash's partner and best friend trusted her to be his trainer and to be the hero the world needed. Pikachu trusted her to get Ash back and she would do whatever it took to keep her promise to the mouse.

. . .

Serena was being held back by Lucario, Korrina, and Delphox but just barely. She was glowing blue and sparked with energy.

"Serena! Please calm down!" Korrina shouted at her old friend with the pokemon crying out in agreement. "I know you want to save Bonnie and Max, but you are in no condition to go out and fight!"

"I can't lose them! I won't lose someone else!" Serena shouted as she struggled against her friends. "Bonnie is like a sister to me and I refuse to let her go off and die!" Serena was met by a weak slap on her face. She and everyone stared in shock at a bandaged Clemont who had climbed out of his hospital bed and had just slapped Serena.

"S-Serena… I am her brother and I would love nothing more than for her to be safe, but look at the world we live in… we can't keep trying to hide the terrors of the world from them. Those two are the best of their age and I know they can do this, trust in them. You can't go out when you're hurt like this! If you die then we lose everything! The world sees you as our greatest hope and it's the thought of you that keeps them all going." Serena stared at her old friend and for the first time saw the man he had been forced to grow into. He stumbled due to his injuries and she caught him, both going to their knees and hugging each other. Ash's hat dropped to the ground and Serena became the girl she was back when they traveled together before she was forced to become a hero.

"I-I'm so sick of losing… I lost my father… my mother… my home… Ash… EVERYTHING!" Serena shouted as she teared up and cried for the first time in years. Clemont held her and teared up too as he thought of his father who vanished, how Clembot was tore in half as he protected Clemont, and of how he lost Lumiose City to the rockets.

"Serena, we all have lost things but we can't let those losses keep us from ensuring that future generations never have to put up with Team Rocket. Bonnie and Max will succeed and we will save the world, but we have to live no matter what. For those we've lost and for those that we haven't lost yet." Serena slowly nodded as Korrina and the pokemon joined in on the hug.

Nurse Joy rushed into the room and announced that Pikachu was about to wake up. Serena put her hat on quickly and nodded saying that she would talk to him. Before she left the room, she turned to Clemont and Korrina and smiled. "T-thank you both… I forgot what it was like to be me…" Serena left the room and entered another where the electric mouse was laying with cords connected to him. Team Rocket had had Pikachu locked away and Ash would never have let that happen unless he was captured also. "That's why I could never find him… bastards…"

"Pika Pi?" Pikachu woke and tried reaching out to Serena when he noticed that this wasn't his close friend. Serena smiled and took her hat off before hugging him tightly.

"Pikachu… It's me, Serena, I've missed you so much… do you remember what happened?" The electric mouse shook his head and stared at her outfit in confusion. "Oh, this? A lot has happened since you and Ash vanished…" Serena went on to explain the situation the world faced and the fate of their friends. She called out her pokemon so Pikachu could have someone to talk to. Delphox was the first out and hugged her old friend while Pangoro showed off it's dancing skills never went away and Sylveon wrapped her scarves around him. Pidgeot was next and explained how it's been since they left each other. Rhypheror and Lucario had heard of Pikachu and how strong it was and respectfully bowed to him. Pikachu was glad to be back among friends but Serena's words cut deep and knowing that he and Ash vanished when they were most needed hurt. Soon Nurse Joy came in and told everyone Pikachu needed its rest. Pikachu had tried to sleep but found that nightmares of Ash plagued him, so he got out of bed and walked out the door. He found his way to a window that the headquarters used to see if someone was approaching.

Pikachu looked at the moon and remember that he and Ash had looked up at it together before that night. He teared up and wiped his eyes, he wouldn't cry until he saved Ash and everyone else. Pikachu noticed a smell and his stomach grumbled so he followed the smell to Serena who was still dressed like Ash and was cooking some kind of stew. His stomach betrayed him and Serena turned, smiling at the embarrassed mouse.

"It's good to see somethings never change. Come on, you can share with me." She served them both and ate in silence. Pikachu finished the food and cuddled against her, yawning and hugging its tail. Soon the nightmares forced him to toss and turn in his sleep, Serena rubbed Pikachu and frowned. "You have to suffer so much after what you been through… I know how it feels to lose so much in such a short time. I promise I'll make everything right. I swear to bring Ash home and keep you safe till you see him again." Pikachu heard her declaration and relaxed as he made his own promise, to never leave her side and to protect her till the end.

. . .

Serena and Spark came up to Sato's house and knocked, the man answered looking far worse than he did on the message. His face was unshaved, his breath smelled of alcohol, and he looked disheveled. His hair was a mossy green and his red eyes looked to have once shined.

"Who are yo-" He stared at Serena and sobered up immediately. "Dear Arceus, they sent you! We're saved! YES! Thank you so much for coming!" Sato hugged Serena while crying his thanks. She took a step back and ignored the smell as she rubbed his back in a calming motion.

"It's okay, I promise I'll get them back. My partner and I need any information that you could give."

Sato nodded and began retelling his story, he told of how an enormous ship arrived out of the sky and landed on the pledge tree. The rockets said by order of the boss that they will be taking all the children. They didn't give us any reason or a chance to protect them, but my sweet wife tried and they shot her dead…" Sato broke down as he pointed to a red stain on the wooden floor. "She was so brave and believed in hope… none of us could take it anymore and wanted to fight back but we were afraid of what they would do to the kids if we fought back. I decided that we needed the resistance and here you are. We now the boss is in the formal gym leaders quarters and we think the kids are there too."

Spark nodded and summoned her blade. "So all we have to do is beat the rockets and get to the top of that tree tonight."

Sato nodded excitedly and pulled out a gun. "I'll round up the other townspeople and we can cause a big distraction to get the rockets away from the tree."

Serena shook her head and looked to be thinking. "I don't like this, it smells like a trap. I know you all want to fight back but if you fight them some of you will die and leave those kids without parents, friends, or siblings. Trust me to get them out. We may have to do this in a more sneaky way. I need a few hours to think of a plan." Sato looked disappointed but nodded.

"You're right, but the people won't care by morning and they will fight. You only have tonight to think of something."

Serena sighed and thanked him as she went to his backyard to think, leaving Spark confused at the hesitation. She followed Serena and tightened her fists. "Why are we not taking action? These people are suffering! Those kids could be getting tortured! Every moment we waste is a moment they could be closer to death! How could you expect them to just wait patiently until you come up with a plan that might not even work! They are looking up to us and we have a responsibility to them!"

Serena grounded her teeth and turned to face the girl. "You think I don't know that!? I have been the fighting this war since day one and I will be until I win or I die! Let's say for a moment that we do go with arming the town and killing the rockets, what do you think will be the consequence? All the towns and regions will think that it is the right way to do things and the rockets will be forced to fight back worse and worse! Kill the ones here and you will turn the world into a bloodbath! Being a hero means that the public is always looking at you and is waiting for you to show them what to do. If you turn into a psycho killer, they will become that also. Spark, please try and understand what I'm trying to do." Spark stared at her and turned, walking away.

"I do… but I don't agree…" Serena sighed and held her head as she looked at Pikachu.

"We have to think of something…"

. . .

Spark looked at herself and Greninja. "I know he thinks he's right… but I won't accept that! I can't abandon these people again. They need me! Greninja it's time we take the battle to them!" Greninja pulled out two Water Shurikens as they left towards the Pledge Tree.

. . .

Serena spent hours thinking of plans but each seemed to be too risky. She shouted to the night sky in frustration. "Why isn't this hero stuff simple anymore?!"

A light chuckle made her turn and Ramos was sitting there, sipping tea like there was nothing wrong. "If it was so simple anyone could be a hero, but you did make you look easy. Now, you have things to protect and care about. I knew when I saw you sprouts those years ago that you all could become something great and look at how far you've come. I wish I had some children to tell them that I met the great hero Serena."

Serena and Pikachu stared at the old man as he smiled and walked to them. "R-Ramos… you're alive?"

He sadly shook his head. "I lost my life protecting the town I loved and that was my choice. All of us up there have seen what you and your friends have been doing and they can't say how proud they are. Serena, you have saved so many and you still have quite the journey ahead but you must accept the fact that some people will die. I know you want to protect them but you must let people protect themselves. You have lived through another for these last years and I can see the toll it is taking. It's torture to look in the mirror and see another. You might be a hero but you are still just a single girl trying to save the world alone. Trust in the abilities of your friends and accept that you aren't him."

Serena bowed her head and took off her hat. "I didn't want the world to forget him and I knew he touched so many. I wanted to inspire hope in them after I lost all mine… I know I'm not as good as him! I know that I'm nothing but a fake! I'm no hero! I'm sorry that I'm just a scared child playing dress up…" Serena whispered as she threw the hat away.

Ramos laid a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. "You are not Ash, but you are Serena Gabena Yvonne. The daughter of Grace and one of the strongest people I have ever had the honor to meet. You have fought a hopeless battle for those that were too scared to fight for themselves. You have saved countless people and value all life. The world couldn't ask for anyone better and I know that your friends wouldn't either." He touched her head and flashes of all her friends appeared in her mind. They didn't care that she wasn't Ash, they cared that she was safe and doing her best. "Tell me who you are."

Serena walked to the fallen hat and stared hard at it as she gave the barest hint of a smile. "I'm the best this world has at the moment, so I'll have to do. I am who I am meant to be, I am Serena and I am Ash! I am the hero!" Pikachu cheered as she put on the hat and held out her arm towards him. "And we will never lose!" Serena turned to Ramos, who nodded and whistled as he vanished. The heroes stared in shock as an old friend arrived. "Good to see you again…"

. . .

Spark beat another rocket on the head with her sword hilt and Greninja knocked out two others with his shurikens, as they scaled the Pledge Tree. She could hear her mind telling her to kill them, to slaughter them like they have done to so many, but Serena's words were correct and they couldn't become the thing that they fought. The two friends beat rocket after rocket until they arrived at the top. The area was destroyed and seemed to have once been full of life and care.

"They'll pay for this." Greninja nodded and the two searched the area, finding the children asleep and hungry but mostly unharmed. "Wake up little ones, I'm here to take you home." The children woke and shook their heads.

"Please run… scary lady will come back!"

"Scary lady? Who is-" Spark was interrupted by the sound of a gunshot and pain ripping into her side. Spark screamed out and turned holding her side as her aura began healing her. Greninja was being choked by a woman as he struggled in her grip. "W-who are you?!"

Hunter J smirked as she calmed walked toward the girl and blow the smoke coming out of her gun. "Well, you weren't the one I wanted. I took the children to make the hero show up but I guess he really is just a coward. I guess I'll make an example of you all." Hunter J was about to continue when a shadow came over her.

"You think so? You hear that Pikachu? I think we have to show her what we can really do" Serena said as stood above Hunter J and smirked. "So you're the one who is in charge? I have to admit I expected better."

"The fake finally shows her face, getting your attention was harder than I thought it would be. To think that you would let a child take your place, you really aren't like Ketchum." Serena kept her smirk.

"No I'm not, but that's because I don't have to be to beat you and the rest of Team Rocket." Serena nodded at Spark, whose hand glowed and she threw her aura sword to Greninja. The frog ninja caught it and sliced off Hunter J's arm but she only looked annoyed.

"That was rude of you two. Do you know how long it takes to put these things back on?" She walked and picked up her arm before putting it back on. Serena punches her in the stomach with an aura-filled punch and Pikachu breaks one of her legs with his Iron Tail. The woman laughs and headbutts Serena, before smashing her fist into Pikachu. "What's wrong? Not going according to plan kiddies?"

Serena held her bleeding nose and took a few steps back. "What the hell are you?!" That question seemed to have broken something in her and she filled with rage.

"What am I? I am what that bastard turned me into! Ash Ketchum turned me into a FREAK! They couldn't just let me die! I would kill him if he wasn't already suffering slowly, but I can take all my rage out on his replacement." Hunter J said as she tore a piece of skin off her arm to reveal the metal underneath. "Sixty percent of me was turned into this and when I'm done with you, you'll wish you were too."

Serena put up her fists but every attack from the woman was like getting hit by an Iron Tail. All she could do was dodge and try to attack when she left herself open. After several minutes, Serena was caught by a knee to the stomach and an uppercut to the face. She spat out blood as Hunter J grabbed her collar and pulled up to her face. "P-put me down…. Y-y-your face is hurting me more than the p-pain…"

"So you have the same lack of self-preservation as the idiot. I'll send you back to your mother." Serena's eyes widen as she heard those words and she spit at the pokemon hunter.

"Fuck you." Hunter J laughed and licked the blood off, but before she could finish it, Pikachu used an Electro Ball and an Iron Tail together on Hunter J's head. She screamed and threw Serena off the giant tree. Spark appeared and saved the hero saying that she used the fight as a distraction to get the kids safely away. Serena and Spark watched as Pikachu fought J and was knocked away.

"That is enough games! It's time I end this!"

"Now!" Serena shouted as an old Gogoat jumped down and crushed J. "Gogoat, use Solar Beam to finish her!"

"Now, this was something I didn't expect. Hey, fake! Seek me out if you care about your friends." Serena stared at J for a moment before her eyes widen and she rushed towards Gogoat.

"Get away from there!" J pushed a button on her coat and several explosions rocked the Pledge Tree. Serena shook her head and she saw J was escaping in her ship. "No… I can't let her…" Pikachu's voice was shouting at her as he, Gogoat, and Greninja tried to pull an unconscious Spark from a piece of the roof that had crashed on her. Serena looked at J and back at the pokemon.

"Piika!" Serena shook her head and ran to help her friends. Together, they got her out and were forced to watch as the pokemon tried their best to put out the fire that had overtaken the Pledge Tree. The next morning, Serena and Spark woke to see the burned husk of the Pledge Tree. That tree had stood as one of the symbols of hope in Kalos and Serena bowed her head as she heard many footsteps coming closer.

"I'm sorry that I failed… I know that you all must hate me…" Serena said as a tiny hand grabbed hers.

"Thank you for bring me home to mommy." A tiny girl with green hair and grey eyes smiled at her and put a seed in her hand.

"W-why?" Serena asked as the townspeople smiled and shook their heads. Sato put his hand on the little girl and smiled with tears in his eyes.

"You returned our children to us and gave us hope that you could win this. Ramos once said to us that the Pledge Tree was something he worked on his entire life and when we called it the tree of hope, he said that it was his hope and we had to make our own. That seed and these children are our hope for a better future and we are putting it in your hands. Please plant it and remember that we are counting on you and your friends." Sato smiled at Spark and Pikachu. Serena looked at the little seed and nodded as she planted it nearby.

"Hope… I won't let them down." Serena and Spark said that they would send some soldiers over as soon as they could and nodded at Gogoat, who looked to be ready for protecting the town. Serena heard a thank you in the wind and turned to Ramos's memorial. She smiled and nodded before leaving with her friends.

. . .

Hunter J opened the double doors to her room and growled as she repaired herself. A short girl with goggles, a helmet, tan skin tone, dark green eyes, and long brown hair which she keeps in pigtails entered and asked if there was anything they could do for her.

"Yes, prepare for an attack and I want to know what you know about a girl named Serena."


End file.
